1. Technical Field
The subject matter of the present disclosure relates to energy management and energy management systems for a household and, more particularly, to devices and methods to connect an appliance to a remote device in an energy management system.
2. Description of Related Art
Home owners and other consumers of electrical power desire efficient energy management systems that can help reduce costs and peak demand to provide more efficient energy use. Various measures have been developed to address energy management goals. For example, energy efficient devices and appliances enable consumers to reduce energy consumption. In addition, utilities provide some consumers with direct control for certain electrical loads, such as heating or cooling devices, pool pumps, and so on, to allow utilities to control energy and power usage. Also, some utilities implement demand response programs for residential as well as industrial consumers in order to provide reduced peak demand requirements and to effectively manage energy consumption. While these and other developments are available and enable consumers to manage power consumption, intelligent systems that monitor and manage consumption and effectively communicate information to the consumer are still being developed.